sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig
) |series = Halo |owner = SWSU-Master |season = Survivor Fan Characters 1 |tribes = |place = 6/16 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 33 |season2 = Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 15/20 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 15}} Craig is a human origination from Halo and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1 and Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Craig was paired up with Hugo, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. When first arriving to the Schlipa camp, Craig led the tribe into a pit of snakes, and got bit in the butt by one. Bea, as a nurse, sucked the venom out of his but for him. Later on, Craig talked to Rene and Merideth, trying to impress the two girls so that they would add him in their alliance. They lie to him and say yes, and he thinks he's a 'god a the game'. Schlipa then won the first Immunity Challenge, securing Craig 3 more days. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Craig was described by Bea and Lyle as the joke of the tribe. He proves this by doing terrible in the Reward Challenge, but still coming out on top. Craig boasted about his win, and because Bea didn't congratulate him he asked different alliances to vote her off, though none went with it. Skylar said that Craig would become important later on in the game, and to mark his words on it. Episode 3: Intervention Time Skylar thinks that Craig is with Rene and Merideth, and Craig soon becomes a swing vote between Rene and Merideth or Skylar, Hogan, and Taylor. But Craig ends up swinging to the younger alliance after Skylar tells him that they would vote out Bea, and Craig betrayed his fake alliance with Rene and Merideth and voted Bea, who went home in a vote of 3-2-2. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! Merideth and Rene are angry that the tribe couldn't decide on an easy vote, and are mad at Craig for betraying them. They agree that they need to form a major alliance with Craig and Hogan, and try to deal with Craig enough so that he will join them. Because of this, Craig thinks that Rene and Merideth both like him. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Rene, Merideth, Craig, Hogan, and Taylor become the major alliance on Schlipa, Skylar manipulates Craig into wanting to vote Lyle, which messes up Rene and Merideth's plan to include Craig more, because they want to vote Sky out.After another immunity loss, Lyle reveals to the tribe the pecking order, leaving Rene and Merideth in the finals and Craig as the swing vote when it comes to 5, making Craig believe he's the MVP. Lyle is soon voted out in a 5-1 vote after his outburst. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? Craig and the rest of the tribe all have lost their trust in Merideth and Rene after they fought with Lyle at the last tribal council. Later on, on the reward trip, Craig was trying to get alone time with Rene but she kept running away from him. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Craig became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Craig and Hugo were both still in they both received a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. After searching for the idol by himself, Hugo tries to get information about Craig's alliance from him, and Craig tells him that he could be considered the leader. Craig, Rene, and Merideth strategize later on who should be voted out first, even though the girls wont let him talk. Later on, the Schlipa alliance agrees to vote out Pat for being a threat, and their plan succeeds as Pat is voted out 6-4. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Craig is not seen doing much. After the immunity challenge, the Drazen alliance tries to convince Sky and Hogan to flip on Rene and Merideth and vote out Craig, but this doesn't happen and Wendy is voted out 6-3, and Craig receives 3 votes. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Hugo tries to turn Rene and Craig against Sky, however Craig is confident that Sky is too stupid to go against him because he's a kid. When Craig is convinced that Rene is his girlfriend, Rene breaks the news to him that she is a lesbian, and Craig is devastated by this news. At camp, Merideth and Rene are targeted with everyone, and Skylar changes the target from Rene to Merideth, becauase she would ruin his plan, and Craig and the girls are shocked as Merideth is voted out 5-3. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture When Craig tries to comfort Rene, she tells him that they are in a real alliance now, and he's happy with that, but is shocked to learn that he would've been voted out in 3rd place had Merideth stayed. Rene tries to suck up to Hogan and gets him to switch his target from her to Craig. When Rene offers Hugo and Charlie a chance to align with her and Craig to the Final 4, Hugo quickly accepts, however Charlie tells Hogan and Skylar about it. However, just as he's being targeted Craig pulls through and wins immunity. But because he's safe, Rene is voted out by a vote of 5-2, leaving Craig with no allies. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost It Now alone, Craig thinks about ways he can outlast everyone else in the game, and starts up by trying to pull in Skylar in an alliance, but Skylar misses the conversation as he's pulled off into sea by a fish. When Craig gets back to Sky on hi offer in front of Hugo and Taylor, Skylar yells at Craig and calls him different names. After the Immunity challenge, Craig goes to everyone and tries to get them against Sky, but no one is willing to and Craig is voted out by a vote of 5-1 and is the 4th member of the jury. Voting History 'Survivor Fan Characters All-Stars' Voting History Gallery |-| General= CraigOriginal.png Craig SFC1 Jury Sprite Sheet.png CraigAS.png Craig Colored.png Craig SFC6.PNG CraigASCastRelease.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Craig1.png| Craig being healed by Bea. Craig2.png| Craig thinking the kids are stupid. Craig3.png| Craig's thoughts on Bea. Craig4.png| Craig cocky that Rene and Merideth love him. Craig5.png| Craig goes against the girls' plans. Craig6.png| Craig chasing Rene. Craig7.png| Craig telling Hugo he's the leader of Schlipa. Craig8.png| Craig listening to Hogan's story. Craig9.png| Craig devastated at Rene being a lesbian. Craig10.png| Craig shocked that Rene and Meri were against him. Craig11.png| Craig convinced he's the hero that will come out on top. Craig12.png| Craig voted off. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 6= Craig SFC6 elim.png|Craig voted off. Trivia *Craig is the first male member of a jury. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Luna Tribe Category:Solaris Tribe (Switch) Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:6th Place Category:15th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:Halo Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Juror 4